Staraptor (Pokémon)
Staraptor or Sturnus griseus accipiter is a species of bird in Sturnidae; Starly and Staravia are the only two subspecies in this family and genus. Their wingspan is: 6'-8'; length: 48-54"; height: 44-47.2" and weight 49-54.9 lbs. (note: smaller measurements are for the males). Even though females have a smaller spot on the head; however, females tend to be larger.Falconiformes: Wikipedia Paragraph 3 Roark, Siôr, Reggie, Barry, Winona, Ash, Liza, Dennis, Émile (his is shiny) and Mitternacht all own a Staraptor. Characteristics They have claws up to three inches: they have the most powerful grip of any bird, along with the Wargle. They can rip through solid skin and muscle, causing massive amount of blood loss. Though they barely attack people, they have been known to be extremely aggressive around nests - sometimes causing serious injury to humans. An average person could easily die from blood loss or from being slashed by their claws. However, they are sometimes attacked by Honchkrow, Noctowl, Fearow, Skarmory, Pidgeot and other Staraptors. However, this is very rare, so they don't have any predators other than the occasional Weavile stealing their eggs - but they are known to be able to kill them with one hit. Colour morphs There are several colour morphs depending on where the species lives. Staraptor bears a resemblance to a cross between a large gray and white starling and a hawk. It also shares similarities with the harpy eagle. Staraptor’s plumage is mainly a brownish-gray, but has white coloration on its forehead, throat, and chest. It also has black coloration on its crest, neck, and chest pattern, and black tipping on the tailfeathers. The stylized "M" pattern on the center of its chest resembles the first letter of its Japanese name (Mukuhawk). The downward-facing, red-tipped crest on its head makes it appear larger in order to frighten its enemies.Staraptor: Bulbepedia File:Staraptor2.png|Orissian colour morph, Dennis's Star File:Siôr's Staraptor.png|Sinnoh colour morph, Siôr's Arlie File:Shiny Staraptor2.png|Shiny (variable), Émile's Astur Orissian colour morph They tend to be darker; with a darker grey breast, darker red on the crest. They also have blue eyes and their talons are white while their bills are pure yellow. Dennis's Staraptor, Star is a prime example. See above. Sinnoh colour morph They are dark grey birds with white breasts and light red crests. They also have red eyes and their talons are dark brown to black while their bills are yellow and tipped in blackish-brown. Siôr's Arlie is a prime example. See above. Shiny They tend to be light brown birds with white breasts. They tend to have blue eyes and the tip of the crest and their talons are light brown and their bills can be pure yellow or tipped in brownish-black. They are variable just like any normal Staraptor is. Émile's Astur is a prime example. See above. Diet This species hunts birds and mammals in woodland, relying on its speed of flight through the dense forest as it flies from a perch or hedge-hops to catch its prey unaware. They are usually opportunistic predators, as are most birds of prey. The most important prey species are rodents and birds, especially the birds up to the size of Doduo, pigeons and doves, and passerines (mostly starlings and crows). Waterfowl up to the size of the Farfetch'd are sometimes preyed on. Prey is often smaller than the hunting hawk, but these birds will also occasionally kill much larger animals, up to the size of Weavile and Buizel.Northern Goshawk: Wikipedia Reproduction Staraptors are sexually mature at four or five years of age. When they are old enough to breed, they often return to the area where they were born. It is thought that Staraptors mate for life. However, if one member of a pair dies or disappears, the other will choose a new mate. A pair which has repeatedly failed in breeding attempts may split and look for new mates. Staraptor courtship involves elaborate calls and flight displays. The flight includes swoops, chases, and cartwheels, in which they fly high, lock talons, and free fall, separating just before hitting the ground. The nest is the largest of any bird in the world; it is used repeatedly over many years and with new material added each year may eventually be as large as 4 metres (13 ft) deep, 2.5 metres (8.2 ft) across and weigh 1 tonne (1.1 short tons); one nest in Oriss was found to be 6.1 metres (20 ft) deep, 2.9 metres (9.5 ft) across, and to weigh 2.722 tonnes (3.0 short tons). The nest is built out of branches, usually in large trees near water. When breeding where there are no trees, the Staraptor will nest on the ground. They produce between one and three eggs per year, but it is rare for all three chicks to successfully fly. Both the male and female take turns incubating the eggs. The other parent will hunt for food or look for nesting material. The eggs average about 7.3 centimetres (2.9 in) long and have a breadth of 5.5 centimetres (2.2 in).Bald Eagle: Wikipedia Ecology They are found in pine and deciduous forests and also forests near lakes. List of Staraptors *Roark's: Starry *Siôr's: Arlie *Reggie's: Reggie's Staraptor (I may give it a nickname) *Winona's: Haul *Ash's: Ash's Staraptor (I may give it a nickname) *Liza's: Joelle *Dennis: Star *Émile's: Astur *Mitternacht's: Raptor References Category:Staraptor Category:Birds Category:Sturnidae Category:Pokémon Category:Featured Articles